Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green With Evil: A Different Shade of Green Part 2
Power Ranger's Command Centre Jason surveyed the damage in the command centre and shook his head with frustration. "Man I wish I could get my hands on this Green Ranger chick," he muttered to himself. "We can't get a fix on Zordon," Trini announced. "And without Zordon we have no idea who that Green girl was that attacked us," Zach added. "Look at this place," Trini said looking around. "Whoever broke in here knew exactly what to do. They totally trashed it. And they gave Alpha a virus." At that moment Billy was working with Tommy's assistance to get Alpha back into working status. "Poor Alpha," Tommy moaned. "Making any progress Billy?" Jason asked. Billy removed his goggles to acknowledge Jason, "I'm doing the best I can," he reported. "But I'm unfamiliar with his circuitry," he turned back to Tommy, "Let's try the sub atomic manipulator." "Just be careful not to hurt him Billy," Trini stated worriedly. "Trust me Trini, he can't feel anything," Billy reassured her as he slid his goggles back down and went back to work. "Even if we get him working again there's no telling what shape his memory will be in." Suddenly Alpha jerked upright slightly. "Hey he's starting up," Billy exclaimed happily. "Come on Alpha," Tommy urged between clenched teeth, keeping his fingers crossed. "Circuitry now Operational, Operational," Alpha reported then it became aware of who else was there. "Dudes, dudette." Trini laughed with relief, "Alpha you're back," she said. "Good job Billy," Tommy congratulated his fellow Ranger. "Alpha will be okay," Jason said. "But we still have to find a way to get Zordon back, and figure out the story with that Green Ranger chick." Rita's Moon Palace "Ha, ha, ha, finally we can begin phase two of my plan," Rita stated. "Yes and crush those Rangers," Goldar agreed. "And that means the time has come to call on my Green Ranger," Rita said. "First give her the Sword of Darkness," Goldar suggested gruffly. "Perfect idea, perfect idea," Rita exclaimed. "Finster!" "Yes your evilness?" Finster asked a bit nervously. "Finster I want to give Green Ranger the evil Sword of Darkness," Rita told him. "You do remember it don't you?" "Oh yes I do," Finster said. "When your evil knight defeated Zordon's warriors thousands of years ago it was taken from him and presented to you as a prize. If you give it to Green Ranger it has the power to keep her under your spell forever, as long as no one destroys it. The problem my Queen is that Zordon knows your secret." "Yes, but he's gone," Rita said with a maniacal cackle. Back down on Earth Kimberly appeared in the alley where Rita had first kidnapped her. "Green Ranger," Rita said from above on a building. "You will remain here on Earth until further notice." "Whatever pleases my Empress," Kimberly said. "Remember to keep your identity as the Green Ranger a secret," Rita told him. "No one must learn the truth." "As you wish, my Empress." With that Rita vanished from view as she went back up to her moon base. Kimberly then looked down at her hand. In it she held the power coin that let her morph into the Green Ranger. It glowed Green with evil power and the power then reflected in Kimberly's eyes. Just then Bulk and Skull walked by and noticed Kimberly standing in the alley. "Well, lookie who we have here," Bulk said as he advanced towards her menacingly. "Yeah," Skull said. "It's the new kid who made us look bad at school." Bulk and Skull slowly circled around Kimberly. "Hey, nobody insults Bulk," Bulk told her matter-of-factly. "Yeah, nobody," Skull agreed. "I think you, owe me, an apology," Bulk stated. In response, Kimberly's eyes glowed green. Bulk and Skull were a bit confused but then it happened again and they nervously backed away slightly. It kept happening they began to run away. Green beams then shot out of Kimberly's eyes and the two fleeing Bullies were tossed headlong into a nearby dumpster. Satisfied Kimberly walked away leaving them stuck there. "What is with that girl?" Skull asked his portly counterpart. "I dunno," Bulk replied. "But she should have her eyes checked." At the Youth Centre Jason was practicing by punching the punching bag while Zach held onto it. He was pounding on it with great force, so much that Zachary was constantly staggering backwards just trying to hold the bag in place. "Man I wish I knew who this Green girl was," Jason said angrily as he took a break. "I can't get her off my mind." Jason took one more swing at the punching bag. "Yo, man lighten up," Zach suggested. "She wears a costume like ours, but Zordon never mentioned anything about a Green Ranger," Jason said as he tried to figure things out. "Do you think she's the one that totaled the command centre?" Zach asked in a whisper to avoid people nearby from over hearing. "It's too much of a coincidence," Jason replied. "I mean she shows up and then Zordon's missing." "Maybe the girl is working for Rita," Zach proposed. "Maybe," Jason agreed. "All I know for sure is I'd like to get my hands on this girl." Back at the command centre "Have you guys come up with any answers?" Trini asked Billy. "Negative," Billy replied. "These wires have been completely burned." "Aiyiyiyiyi," Alpha moaned. "No wonder we can't contact Zordon," Trini said. "They'll have to be replaced before we can do anything," Billy said dejectedly. "If we can get the main generator online again, I can proceed with locating Zordon," Alpha Five reported. "And we can repair our communicators," Billy added. "Can you do it Billy?" Trini asked. "Affirmative," Billy answered. "It's just gonna take time." "Time, the one thing we don't have," Alpha bemoaned. Angel Grove High School Tommy saw the new girl going to her locker to get her books for class. Now was as good time as any to ask her what happened the other day when she didn't show up at the youth centre. As he approached he noticed that she was dressed in an all green outfit and he thought it looked quite good on her. "Kimberly," he called but she ignored him so she called again. "Kimberly." She finally turned around to look at him, but only briefly before looking back into her locker. "So what happened to you the other day after school?" Tommy inquired. "I, um, thought we were gonna meet." "Something came up," she replied flatly. "Oh, well you know, I just got kind of worried," Tommy explained. "Hey, I'm a big girl Tommy," Kimberly said angrily. "I don't need you to worry about me." "Is something wrong?" Tommy asked. "Because you're totally acting like…" "Like what?" Kimberly asked angrily. "Like you're upset with me," Tommy finished. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?" Kimberly questioned him heatedly. "News flash Tommy, you are not the centre of everyone's universe." "Well excuse me," Tommy said and he went away wondering if maybe it was that time of the month for her. Rita's Palace "Ha, it's working," Rita said as she stopped watching Kimberly. "And once she has the Sword of Darkness she'll be mine forever." "But the Sword of Darkness is something she must earn," Goldar reminded Rita. "A test of strength against the putties!" "Gosh and golly that's a wonderful idea," Baboo said. "Can we go watch it?" "Yes, we'll all go down to earth together," Rita replied. "And watch Green Ranger's test." "And once she has the sword of Darkness your evil spell will control her every move forever!" Goldar proclaimed. A Beach on Earth Rita and her minions were waiting on a cliff over looking the beach. Kimberly showed up unmorphed in her green outfit. "Your Green Ranger is here," Baboo said. "You summoned me my Empress," Kimberly greeted Rita respectfully. "I am at your service. Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?" "Patience," Goldar said. "You must first meet a challenge. Using only your skill and no weapons you must defeat the putties and then you will receive the Sword of Darkness." Rita then shot a beam from her wand and Kimberly was teleported down further on the beach and was surrounded by putties. She dropped down into a fighting stance. "Alright putties, who wants to be first?" Kimberly goaded them. A putty came at her with a kick but she caught it's leg and knocked it down and then tried to slam her heel down hard onto it, but it rolled aside just in time. Another putty then came at her from behind and kicked her to the ground before jumping at her, but she put her legs up and kicked the leaping putty away. Another putty came at her but Kimberly was able to avoid a pair of kicks. Then a putty used another to spring off of into a big drop kick. The kick caught Kimberly in the shoulder and she tumbled backwards to the ground but quickly kicked back up as the remaining putties continued to circle her. Angry Kimberly ran at the nearest putty and drove a hard kick into its chest knocking it to the ground roughly. She then avoided the punch of one and used its moment to flip it to the ground and then incapacitated it with a hard punch to the chest. She then stared at the last putty for a while before charging at it her eyes full of rage. She leapt high into the air and wrapped her legs around the putties head. She then used her own body to huricanrana the putty to the ground. Defeated the unmoving putties all disappeared. Kimberly looked up to where Rita and her minions were watching, "You command and I obey my Empress," Kimberly said. "Yes you've done it," Rita said. "Welcome to the club bucko," Baboo said cheerfully. "You have earned the Sword of Darkness," Rita stated. Suddenly a thin sword with an S curve appeared in Kimberly's hands. She gave it a few test swings to get the feel for it. It certainly felt very powerful. "The Power Rangers will be destroyed," Kimberly proclaimed with an evil laugh. "And the Red Ranger will be the first to go." At Billy's House Zach and Tommy were sitting on the Rad Bug trying to get their communicators to work. "I hope Billy and Trini had some luck at the Command Centre," Tommy said. "Well, they haven't fixed the communicators yet," Zach said. "They're still down. Looks like we're taking the Rad Bug." At Angel Grove High School Jason stopped two students in the hall. "Hey have you guys seen that new girl Kimberly?" Jason asked them. They both shook their heads to tell him no. Jason thanked them and continued on. He then noticed Kimberly coming down the stairs. "Hey Kimberly," he called out. "I know I said I'd spar with you later but something came up. It's sort of an emergency." "Is that right?" Kimberly asked making herself seem suspicious. "Yeah," Jason replied. "How about a rain check?" "Sure, I understand," Kimberly answered. "Cool, I'll catch you later," Jason said. Jason then turned to leave. As soon as his back was turned Kimberly stuck out her palm, in it was her power coin. A beam of green light shot from it and hit Jason in the back making him disappear. "One down, four to go," Kimberly said happily to herself. Unknown place Jason found himself in a small room. The walls were all made of elaborate criss-crossing metal bars and there was about two feet of mist everywhere. It was unlike anyplace Jason had ever been before and there seemed to be no way out. He grabbed one of the bars thinking maybe he could pull it off and get away but there was a surge of energy and he was thrown back violently. Billy's Driveway "Where's Jason?" Tommy wondered worriedly. "He said he'd meet us here." "I dunno," Zach said. "It's not like him to be late." Unknown Place Jason picked himself up off the ground. It seemed like there was no way to get out of the place, where ever it was. Maybe the communicators were working again. "Command Centre, it's Jason," he said into the communicator, but all he got was the unoperational beep. "Do you read me," Jason continued to try. "Alpha, anybody, come in." "Your communicator won't work in here," An unfortunately familiar voice said behind Jason. Jason turned around to see Goldar standing there. He wondered how the big gold ape had gotten into this place, but then remember he could teleport. He reached behind his back for his morpher and found it wasn't there. "You must face me all alone," Goldar said and then held up Jason's morpher. "Looking for this?" "Command Centre, come in, it's Jason," Jason said desperately into his communicator. "I have an emergency situation." "I told you it wouldn't work," Goldar gloated. "But your power morpher might; if you can get it!" Jason leapt at Goldar hoping he would be able to surprise the Ape and grab it away but Goldar pulled it out of his reach. He then knocked Jason back with a powerful backhand. "Surely you can do better than that," Goldar taunted. Billy's Driveway "I'm worried about Jason," Tommy said. "He should have been here by now." "We can't afford to wait on him," Zach said. "I just don't feel right leaving him," Tommy said. "Don't worry." Zach assured him. "Jason can take care of himself. Come on we'd better get to the Command Centre. Alpha needs us." "Okay," Tommy said as they got into the Rad Bug. "I hope you know what you're doing." "Me too," Zach said. "Buckle up." Soon they were soaring through the air to the Command Centre. "Man this is the only way to fly," Zach said happily. "Yeah, right," Tommy agreed half-heartedly. "Oh come on, brother. Cheer up." Zach said. "Billy and Alpha will find a way to get Zordon back." "It's not just that," Tommy said. "It's, it's Kimberly." "Oh, she gave you the cold shoulder, huh?" Zach asked. "It's like she totally changed," Tommy replied. "Yeah well we've got bigger problems to worry about now," Zach said. "Hold on we're setting down." The Rad Bug sailed down with surprising agility and came to a stop inside the command centre. Zach and Tommy got out and joined Trini, Billy and Alpha Five. "Any progress reaching Zordon?" Zach inquired. "Billy's almost got the main computer up," Trini replied. "Just a couple more wires and we should be getting something," Billy said. "Ooh, cross your fingers Rangers," Alpha said as it activated the computer. The computer made some noise but the Rangers didn't immediately notice anything. "Something's happening," Billy commented. "The globe," Tommy said pointing at the viewing globe. The viewing Globe showed the Green Ranger but they couldn't tell where. "Ah man it's that Green chick," Zach said. "Now's the chance to nail her and get to the bottom of all this." "Sub-generator is now active," Alpha Five announced. "We have partial power. I'm checking the morphing grid now. The computer has locked onto his energy field." "Alright," Zach exclaimed. "Let's morph and get this Green chick." "But we need Jason," Tommy said. Zach checked his communicator. "Jason, Jason come in. Do you read me Jason? Man these things still aren't working." "Where could he be?" Trini wondered. The Prison Dimension "I want my power morpher, now!" Jason demanded of Goldar. "Now you're demanding," Goldar taunted. "Soon you will be begging. If you were worthy, you would take it." Jason came at Goldar swinging but Goldar caught his fist and forced Jason to the ground with his far superior strength. Jason fought back but Goldar just flipped him over onto his back and cackled at his weak opponent. "Don't count me out yet Goldar," Jason said. Jason kicked up to his feet and surprised Goldar with a big side kick to his chest sending the gold ape staggering backwards. Jason then tried to follow up with a roundhouse but Goldar ducked under it and drove a fist hard into Jason's stomach doubling him over in pain. He then grabbed Jason and held him in the air, his hand around Jason's throat. "Understand one thing you pathetic little human," Goldar said angrily. "I could finished you off any time I choose." Goldar released Jason and let him fall to the ground. "But Rita has given you to me as a reward for my faithful service to her." Goldar told him. "Like tossing some meat to a hungry lion." Power Rangers Command Centre "Now remember Alpha, try to contact Jason and have him meet us at the bluff," Zach said to the robot. "You got it Rangers," Alpha said. "Alright then, it's morphing time," Zach said. They all morphed and teleported to where the green Ranger was. They immediately began to battle but the Green Rangers was able to send Zach and Billy to the ground with her sword. Trini and Tommy then tried to double team her but the Green Ranger blocked the attack and then slashed them both away and followed it up with a jumping double kick. She then turned around to face Billy and Zach again. They had no more luck than they had the first time and they were sent to the ground once more from vicious sword slashes. "Feel the power of the Sword of Darkness," the Green Ranger said as she thrust her sword into the ground. A line of steam shot towards the Rangers and then the ground beneath them exploded sending them flying back. Rita's Palace on the Moon "Things are going even better than expected," Rita cackled. "So your nastiness, what's the next step in your evil plan?" Squatt asked. "Yeah what?" Baboo inquired. "A green surprise for the Power Geeks," Rita replied. Back on Earth The Green Ranger ran to where the Power Rangers were recovering. "Alright Power Rangers, now I'm gonna finish you," she declared. The four rangers however called their respective Zords. Jason's Tyrannosaurus also showed up on its own and they formed the Megazord. However the Green Ranger wasn't giving up. She fired a powerful beam of green energy from her sword but the Megazord blocked it with its Mastodon shield reflecting it back towards the Green Ranger. She dove back to avoid the explosion and sprang back up to her feet. "You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger," she declared as she teleported away. Rita's Palace "I will not accept defeat," Rita said angrily. "You haven't lost your evilness," Squatt reminded her. "You still have Jason." "Oh yes," Rita said much happier. "Yeah Goldar still has him trapped," Squatt continued. The Prison Dimension "Alpha, Rangers come in, this is Jason." Jason said into his communicator once again. "Yes keep calling your friends," Goldar laughed, "Because without them you are nothing! But then again you are only human, and no mere human is a match for Goldar, who must now obey the call of his Empress." Goldar then drew his sword. "I may still toy with you before I dispose of you," Goldar taunted. "And then again, I may not." Power Ranger Command Centre "The computer has locked onto something," Alpha announced. "Is it Zordon?" Billy asked. "Uncertain, we'll know momentarily," Alpha replied. "I hope it is," Zach said. "We need him. Bad. That Green girl was a lot stronger this time." "There's more negative news," Billy said. "I haven't been able to locate Jason anywhere." "Oh not Jason too," Trini moaned. "Man," Zach groaned. "If Rita's behind this she's doing some serious damage." "Power Rangers," Came Zordon's voice. They all eagerly turned around to see a fuzzy picture of their Mentor on the viewing screen. "I am in the …. Sector…. U…. sev…" Zordon said. "Hold on Zordon," Trini cried. "You must…. Rita's…. Reen Ranger…" Zordon continued. "Aiyiyiyiyi, I've lost him," Alpha moaned. "Zordon we need you," Trini said to the now blank tube. The Prison Dimension "You know Jason if you had this power morpher you could get out of here," Goldar taunted as he held out the power morpher. "What's your point?" Jason asked knowing full well Goldar didn't intend to let him leave. But then Goldar did something very unexpected. He dropped the Power Morpher on the ground. "Come and get it," Goldar goaded him. "If you're brave enough." Jason lunged at Goldar with a kick but Goldar ducked and then swung his sword at Jason's legs. Jason somersaulted over it and then dove towards his morpher, needing to crawl a bit towards it. Goldar's sword came crashing down right beside when his hand was mere inches away. Jason froze and Goldar kicked Jason back. "And now I think I'm finally ready to end this game," Goldar said holding his sword menacingly over his head. Category:Fan Fiction